yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Vacation at Genesis World (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Vacation at Genesis World. One day at Alexis and Jim's house, Alexis, Jim, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy/Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, Bad Cop/Good Cop and President Business are looking at the photos. Alexis: Look at those, You guys. Jim: It reminds me of the fun times we had at the LEGO World. Then, The Journals were starting to glow. Princess Yuna: So, I wonder what color is glowing today. The Journals glowed yellow means Joy. Emmet Brickowski: This is so awesome. MetalBeard: Aye, That it is, Matey. Alexis: What do you make of it, Cop? Bad Cop: Don't know don't care. Benny the Spaceman: I agree with Emmet though. Then, Princess Luna came to see them. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. (to Isamu) Look, Isamu, It's your big sister. Prince Isamu: (embracing Yuna) Princess Luna: Be sure ready for your vacation to Genesis World. Princess Yuna: Okay, Mama. Hiro: Then, Let's got pack our things. Yuna got the Journals together. At Dinner, Alexis and Jim spoke with their parents. Alexis: (eating salad) Jim: Mom, Dad, Can we go with Yuna and the others to visit Genesis World? Alexis: It'll be the best vacation since our friends visited us from Genesis Park. Larry: I see no reason why not. Ellie: Be sure to give our regards to Radcliffe once you're there. So, They got their permission from their parents. Meanwhile, Yuna and Snowdrop are getting their things together. Princess Yuna: (has Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) I can hardly wait 'til tomorrow. Snowdrop: Me either, Yuna. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: I know, Isamu. They're going on vacation tomorrow. (puts Isamu into his playpen) The next morning, Alexis, Jim, Emmet and the others were waiting patiently for Yuna and her friends. Jim: (looked at his watch) What's taking them so long? Alexis: I don't know. Benny the Spaceman: They should be here by now. Uni-Kitty: What if they got lost or something? Bad Cop: Don't be foolish, Uni-Kitty. Good Cop: They'll be here soon. Emmet Brickowski: (spotted something) Here they come now! Soon, Yuna and her friend came just in time. Princess Yuna: Hello! Alexis: We were beginning to think you guys wouldn't make it. Dipper Pines: We're just glad to be here. Princess Flurry Heart: Now, Let's get going. Jim: Alright. So, They make their way to Genesis World. Later, Yuna and her friends arrived in Genesis World. Princess Yuna: We made it! Emmet Brickowski: Awesome! Princess Twila: This is so cool! Then, They've met with Radcliffe. Alexis: Hi, Radcliffe! Radcliffe: Ah, Alexis, Jim, Princess Yuna, Welcome, All of you! Dipper Pines: We're just on vacation. Princess Skyla: You don't mind, Do you? Radcliffe: Not at all, You're all welcome here anytime. Now if you follow me, I'll take you to your hotel rooms. Jim: Okay. Jamie: This is so exciting to see all the prehistoric animals. Snowdrop: I know. Phineas Flynn: If our folks could see us now. They followed Radcliffe to the Hotel. Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, The Princesses are watching the babies at the Nursery. Princess Luna: (to Isamu) Is my baby having fun? Prince Isamu: (playing with his blocks) Princess Luna: He is. Princess Celestia: How're my babies doing? Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Celestia: (chuckles) Princess Anna: (chewing on the teething ring) Misako: I take it Tyrone is enjoying his fun time, Cadance. Princess Cadance: He sure has, Misako. Tyrone: How soon will they be back, Sensei? Sensei Garmadon: They will be soon enough. Until then, All we can do for now is wait. Lloyd Garmadon: Right, Dad. Nya: Let's get back to training. Jay: Right behind ya, Nya. Kai: Same here. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck with that. So, The Ninjas continued their training. Back with the foals and children, They're settled in their biggest hotel room. Princess Yuna: (took the Journals out of her saddlebag) I can hardly wait for our best vacation yet. Princess Flurry Heart: I can't wait either, Yuna. Jamie: I can finally hear some dinosaurs right now. Chrissy: Me too. Wyldstyle: I wonder what's the first thing on the agenda. Good Cop: No idea, I can't wait to explore. Bad Cop: First, We're letting Alexis and Jim decide. Nyx: Fine by me. Princess Yuna: Same here. And so, The foals unpack their belongings. Back at Golden Oaks Library, The Princesses are taking care of their babies. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: There, There, Isamu. It's okay, Mama's here. Prince Isamu: (calming down) Princess Luna: Isamu sure missed Yuna. Luna comforts her baby. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: (to Indy and Anna) I know, My babies. I missed them too. (to Sharon) Sharon, Would you take Indy and Anna for a while? Princess Sharon: Sure, Mother. Princess Luna: Don't worry, They'll do just fine, Sister. So, Sharon an Solarna took care of the babies. Princess Solarna: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Prince Isamu: (giggles) Solarna was having much fun with her baby brother. Back at Genesis World, Alexis, Jim, Emmet and the others are wondering what to do. Alexis: What to do? What to do? Jim: There so much activities to do out here. Finn Breezestone: Yeah. But what? Hooves: There's always something to do. Emmet Brickowski: Yeah, And always will be something. Jim: (gets an idea) That's it! Adam: What's that? Chrissy: What is it, Jim? Jim: I'll make the agenda of what activity to do next. So, Jim decided to work on the agenda. Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Solarna was playing with Isamu. Princess Solarna: (sniffs and holds her nose) Isamu! Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: We'll take it from here, Solarna. (to Isamu) Come on, Isamu. Let's get you changed. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Solarna: Just take your time. Princess Luna: Now to change that messy diaper. The Royal Sisters changed Isamu's diaper as Celestia passed the supplies to Luna. Princess Celestia: There now, All done. Princess Luna: Solarna, Watch your brother. Luna and Celestia gone and washed their hooves while Solarna plays with Isamu again. Princess Solarna: Where's Isamu...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Isamu...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Isamu...? Peek-a-Boo! Isamu laughed as Solarna played with him. At Genesis World, They carried one Jim's agenda. Princess Yuna: So, We're going through these Gyrospheres. Jim: Exactly, Just as my agenda said. Jamie: This sure sounds fun. Alexis: Then, Come on. Jim: We'll show you. Gideon Gleeful: Well, Guess this is where the fun really begins. As they each pair on each Gyrophere, They witness a herd of plant eating dinosaurs, mammoths and mastodons. Armor Bride: This is so amazing! Sweetie Heart: It's cool! Prince Sunlight: Wish that T-Bone, Dink, Littlefoot, Arlo, Cro, Ty Rux, Rolf, Pterrance and their friends could see this. Princess Yuna: I know, Right? Hooves: Tell me about it. So, They've witnessed all the prehistoric herds coming by. Back at Golden Oaks Library, Solarna and Sharon went to the vehicle room to see some vehicles. Princess Solarna: Wowzers, Those are amazing. Tyrone: Yep, The finest from great legends. Princess Solarna: I've never seen anything like it. Tyrone: I know, Right? Princess Sharon: We sure like to take a good look at them all. Princess Solarna: May we? Tyrone: Sure, Go ahead. So, Solarna and Sharon took a look around and look all the historical vehicles. Back at Genesis World, Alexis, Jim, Emmet and the others gone to went to visit Dawn the I-Rex. Jim: There she is. Alexis: Dawn, A female Indominus Rex. Good Cop: He looks bigger then a T-Rex. Bad Cop: Get back, She might be dangerous. Dipper Pines: Just look at her. Princess Yuna: I've tamed her once. Benny the Spaceman: We know, You were amazing. President Business: Better then amazing, She a natural. Jamie: Without a doubt. Chrissy: We've seen her before. Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Hiro and Luna are getting ready to head for Skylands. Princess Luna: Yuna could use somepony to watch her palace. Hiro: Skylands will need protection until her return. Princess Solarna: Don't worry, Mother. Sharon and I will take great care of the babies with Misako. Princess Luna: That'll do, Solarna. Princess Sharon: See you soon, Aunt Luna, Uncle Hiro. Hiro: Same to you, Sharon. So, Luna gave a kiss to Isamu in the cheek. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: Mama loves you, Isamu. Hiro: Let's go, Luna. Princess Luna: I'm coming, Hiro. So, They left to take care of things in Skylands. Back with the foals and children, They've gone to the entertainment of prehistoric marine animals. Alexis: I can hardly wait to see the prehistoric marine animals. Uni-Kitty: Me either, The Mosasaurus is my favorite. Princess Yuna: Mine too. Dipper Pines: Wow! Jim: I know, Right? Pound Cake: Here they come! And the Mosasaurus gave one big splash at the audience. Meanwhile, Solarna and Sharon helps out Misako at the Nursery. Misako: So, How're you girls doing? Princess Solarna: Great, Misako. Princess Sharon: Babysitting was never easy at all. Prince Indy: (wants to play with his mommy) Princess Celestia: Alright, Indy. Alright. Duck: Anna sure is loving her teething ring. Princess Anna: (teething) Misako: Indy and Anna are just adorable. Princess Celestia: Now, You can see where they get it from. Princess Sharon: Mother. Princess Solarna: Honestly, Aunt Celestia. Sharon and Solarna felt embarrassed. At Genesis World in the hotel room, Yuna and her friends were researching on the prehistoric animals on the Journals. Wyldstyle: What are you reading? Princess Yuna: About extinct animals. Good Cop: That sound fun. Alexis: I'm sure there are other places to go next. Ferb Flecther: Point taken. Nyx: I sure enjoyed visiting the petting zoo once. Jim: Yep. It was fun. Jamie: We should go there. Chrissy: Great idea, Jamie. Snowdrop: But where to go? Princess Twila: This way, Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: Guys, Wait up. So, They continued their way to see more prehistoric animals. Back at the Golden Oaks Library nursery, The Royal Cousins enjoyed doing some babysitting. Princess Solarna: Babysitting was okay. Princess Celestia: I can see you two did a splendid job. Princess Sharon: Thank you, Mother. Misako: You should be very proud of them, Luna. Princess Luna: I think we both are, Misako. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: (chuckles as she embraces her baby) Misako: I can't imagine why. Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Celestia: Yes, My babies. Mommy misses you two so much. Princess Anna: (cooing) Princess Sharon: We'd did pretty good. Princess Solarna: We sure did. And they each had their forelegs around each other's shoulders. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friend visited the Petting Zoo. Princess Yuna: Hello, Little guys. The mammoth calf blows it's trunk at her. Princess Yuna: That tickles. Then, A mastodon calf wrapped it's trunk around her neck. Dipper Pines: I think it likes you, Yuna. Yuna giggled it's fur tickles her. Nyx: Wow, Look at that. Pacifica Northwest: I know, Nyx. Back at Golden Oak Library, Sharon and Solarna were ready to take their baby siblings home. Princess Celestia: (to her babies) How're my babies doing? Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (cooing) Duck: You two have done a splendid job. Princess Sharon: Thank you, Duck. Princess Solarna: It was fun while it lasted. Princess Luna: I'll bet, Solarna. (to Isamu) Mama missed you so much, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Hiro: Now, Let's get them home. Princess Solarna: Yes, Father. Princess Sharon: Yes, Uncle. Back at Genesis World, Yuna and her friends taking a ride on some Saurapod Dinosaurs, Mammoths and Mastodons. Princess Yuna: So, This is where we'll be riding the Saurapod Dinosaurs, Mammoths and Mastoons. Snowdrop: That sounds like fun. Mabel Pines: This is gonna be great. Jim: Here they come now. The Saurapd Dinosaurs came just in time. Pound Cake: Wow! Pumpkin Cake: Cool! Soon, They rode on the Saurpod Dinosaur herd around the enclosure. At Canterlot, Sharon and Solarna were babysitting their baby siblings while their parents are at a meeting. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Solarna: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Prince Isamu: (laughing) Princess Sharon: Where's Sharon...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Sharon...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Sharon...? Peek-a-Boo! Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughing) Then, Princess Luna came to check on them. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: Solarna, Sharon, Is everything okay? Princess Solarna: Everything's okay. Princess Luna: Alright, Just checking. Prince Isamu: (embracing his mother) Princess Luna: Bye Bye, Isamu. (kisses her baby's cheek) Be good with Solarna and Sharon. Princess Celestia: Let us know how everything goes. Princess Sharon: Don't worry, Mother. Everything's fine. Princess Solarna: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! The babes giggled as they embraced their big sisters. Back at Genesis World, Yuna and her friends begin to ride the Mammoths and Mastodons. Princess Yuna: Wow, Look at all the environment! Alexis: You can see everything while riding the Mammoths and Mastodons. Phineas Flynn: I know, It's just like ridding elephants. Jim: It sure is, Phineas. Connie: Isn't this fun, Pacifica? Pacifica Northwest: It sure is, Connie. Emerald: I even love seeing baby calves too. Back at Canterlot, Solarna and Sharon were great with their baby siblings. Princess Solarna: Hi, Baby brother. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: We're back. (to Isamu) Did your big sister took care of my little angel? Princess Solarna: We sure did, Mother. Princess Celestia: Mommy missed her babies so much. (kissed her babies in the cheek) Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (cooing) Duck: You two did a wonderful job babysitting. Princess Sharon: Thank you, Duck. Princess Luna: Time for beddy bye. So, The Royal Sisters tucked the babies into their cribs. Back at Genesis World a few days later, It was time for the foals and children go home. Alexis: I can hardly wait to be back home. Emmet Brickowski: Me neither, Alexis. Princess Yuna: It was fun while it lasted. Snowdrop: It sure was. Jim: Now, To come home to our families. Dipper Pines: Mabel, Ready to head home? Mabel Pines: Yeah. Let's do it. Prince Sunlight: Let's go home. Uni-Kitty: Come on, Arachna. Arachna: Right, Uni-Kitty. The foals and children are onboard the plane and went back home. At Skylands, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about the big vacation at Genesis World. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, We had the best vacation at Genesis World. It was a fun week, Especially while it last. Alexis, Jim, Emmet and his pals had a great time too. Solarna and Sharon didn't mind babysitting the siblings, They were great help to Mama, Papa and Aunt Celestia. The moral of this lesson, Always have fun with your friends. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts her journals away and look at the stars. The End In the end credits at Golden Oaks Library, The Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, the Dipper Clones, X-PO, Thorax, Scotch and Figge are training Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Hiya!!! Kai: Not bad, Yuna. Grenda: Let's see how tough you are, Skylor! Skylor: (blocks her punches) Now, You know. Nyx: Hiya!!! Princess Luna: They are training harder then I thought. Prince Isamu: (embracing his big sisters) Sensei Garmadon: Go easy on them, Tyrone. Tyrone: We are, Sensei. Sensei Garmadon: As long as Yuna and her friends were focused, They'll be sure to win. Sensei Wu: And so they well. Crooler: I can't imagine why. Thorax: Keep it up, Yuna. Lloyd Garmadon: Now, That's the kind of strength I was talking about. Cragger: Way to go. Princess Yuna: Thanks. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225